<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Match by CassieBeckett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613875">A Perfect Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieBeckett/pseuds/CassieBeckett'>CassieBeckett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieBeckett/pseuds/CassieBeckett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Patton, renowned matchmakers, find themselves tricked by a couple that didn't quite get along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton and Logan walked into school side by side. Patton waved to every couple he saw- seriously, he knew all of them- and Logan scribbled on a clipboard as he walked. Patton always found it impressive that he didn't end up walking into a wall.</p><p>"I heard Remy and Janus are doing well," Logan murmured absently.</p><p>"I knew they'd be perfect for each other!" Patton said.</p><p>"Yes, they are quite different- I believe their differing qualities would compliment one another."</p><p>"Yeah, opposites attract, right?"</p><p>For three years, Logan and Patton had been seen as the school's matchmakers; and they wore that title like a badge of honour. They both took the responsibility incredibly seriously.</p><p>"Aw, look, there they are now! They look happy!" Patton said, waving over to the couple.</p><p>Remy waved back, smiling.</p><p>"I'm gonna tell 'em," Janus muttered.</p><p>"Don't you dare, it'd break their little matchmaking hearts." Remy paused, glancing over at him. "Besides, I have an idea."</p><p>"That's dangerous," Janus responded, almost inaudibly.</p><p>"Just because it didn't work out between us, doesn't mean you have to act like a jerk," Remy said sharply. "Just hear me out."</p><p>Janus leaned in theatrically as Remy whispered, before fighting off a smile.</p><p>"I suppose you have a point," Janus said. "Fine. Let's do it."</p><p>Janus started walking away, saying, "But after this- I'm never talking to you again."</p><p>"Fine with me," Remy snapped, shutting his locker harder than necessary.</p><p>***</p><p>Remy found Logan and Patton at lunch, dragging Janus along behind him.</p><p>"Oh, there you two are!" Remy said, falsely sweet. "We, uh, just wanted to thank you! I'm so glad you put me and Jan together- we're just two peas in a pod, right, um... babe?"</p><p>Remy draped an arm around Janus's shoulders, nudging him hard as he did so.</p><p>"Uh, yes, absolutely," Janus agreed, not at all convincingly. "We're just- so happy together." He tried to subtly pry himself from Remy's iron grip as he talked, but soon gave up, deciding to play along with Remy's "perfect couple" act.</p><p>"That's brilliant!" Patton said, beaming. "We knew you'd be a perfect match, right, Lo?"</p><p>"Yes- we believed your qualities would compliment each other rather nicely," Logan said, not looking up from his book, but smiling at the bright tone of Patton's voice.</p><p>"Talking of matchmaking," Remy said, smirking slightly. Janus facepalmed internally; Remy was clearly shit at being even remotely subtle. "We've decided to return the favour."</p><p>Logan stiffened, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Patton was slower to catch on, and glanced to the couple quizzically. It was only when he saw Logan's slightly flustered expression that he fully understood.</p><p>"Oh," Patton said slowly. "Well, Logan and I, we're not really into dating-"</p><p>Janus cut in. "Oh, c'mon, Pat. Just this once? I swear, if you don't like them, you never have to talk to us again!"</p><p>"But I want to talk to you, silly!" Patton said. "But... Okay. If you really want to match me with someone, then go right ahead." He looked over at Logan briefly, but Remy noticed, and could barely fight off a massive smile. He was so gonna get married to that nerd.</p><p>Logan sighed. "I digress. Fine, if you must." He looked up to playfully glare at the couple. "But this is the only time."</p><p>Remy clapped. Janus rolled his eyes.</p><p>Then a slightly malicious grin crossed Remy's face.</p><p>"Y'know what? Why don't Jannie and I join you? It can be like a double date!"</p><p>He suppressed a laugh as Janus stared at him in pure horror.</p><p>***</p><p>Logan was far too early to the small diner they had all agreed to meet at. To his knowledge, Janus and Remy were joining him and his date tonight, and were going to join Patton and his date the next night. Logan huffed. He already wasn't sure he would get along with this date of his; the person in question was a rather irritating fifteen minutes late.</p><p>"Logan? What are you doing here?"</p><p>Logan whipped around, startled by the sudden voice, to find Patton. Simultaneously, Remy stepped out of his car.</p><p>"Hey Logi," he called out. "Meet your date!"</p><p>"Wha-what?" Both Logan and Patton blurted out in unison.</p><p>***</p><p>The dinner went far better than Patton or Logan could've ever hoped. They laughed at Remy and Janus's antics- not even five minutes after Janus arrived, they'd both admitted that they were no longer together. Janus apologised profusely for tricking them into the date, whilst also insisting that it was entirely Remy's fault.</p><p>As they talked, Patton and Logan realised that they got on rather well. Maybe too well to be simply "just friends". Patton's incessant puns were quite endearing, Logan found; and Logan's facts were interesting- Patton now knew that octopi had two hearts, for example.</p><p>And as they started to leave the restaurant, Patton found himself reaching for Logan's hand.</p><p>"Hey, Logi?" he said softly. "Do you... want to do this again sometime?"</p><p>Logan smiled warmly. "I'd love to."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>